Embodiments according to various aspects of the present disclosure relate to a coupling that enables an item to be quickly connected to and disconnected from a mount point. The connection of the item to the mount point is sufficiently secure that the item cannot inadvertently be removed from the mount point; instead, deliberate sequential movements to at least two to three directions are required. Currently there is in use no easy quick and reliable mounting method that allows this operation for products such as body cameras.